Two hearts,One mind
by Luna Phantomhive
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever and i suck at summarys


The heart of the wolf By Shelley.L Pevehouse Chapter 1. Raven ,Yuki.  
>The humans think that they can take anything that they want,They killed their planet and they tryed to take Pandora but the wolves stopped them.A few years later,the humans haven't come back and the wolves have moved story beings as Starblaze the queen of the Thunderpack is giveing brith to her 12th litter of pups. "That's it Blaze just push."Starblaze pushed until her bones poped "My king you have two grils." Ravenheart looked at his pups "they look like their mother." Starblaze took a deep breath and got up "Ravenheart,the names?" The king took a whail and then he looked at his mate "The little black one is Raven,and the white one is Yuki."The queen thought about it "Raven and Yuki, I like thoese names." 10 years later,<br>"Yuki come on!" I yelled from the wall "I'm coming Raven." I stared at the sky "Okay,why are we up here?" I looked at my twin"Didn't you here?" Yuki looked at me like I was stupid "hear what?" I rolled my eyes "Mother wasn't the only queen to have two pups." Yuki got what i was saying"Whos the other Queen?" "Bloodrain's mate." I could see Yuki's eyes widen"Hey! Look Raven."I truned my head to ware Yuki's paw was pointing "Wow,So that's the Fire pack?"Yuki asked me "Yeah,Father says that they would kill you in less than 2 secoends." i looked at Yuki and she was looking at me and then we started to giggle "Raven! Yuki! come on."We both jummed 3ft in the air"DAD!" Yuki and i siade jummed down from the wall and walked over to Ravenheart"Why were you two on the wall?" Yuki looked at me and I looked at her "Watching deer."I told him "Watching the deer?" We both nodded "What em'I going to do with you two?" All of us laughed "Okay,you guys get in the den and stay there until your mother and I get back." Yuki nodded and I rolled my eyes.2hrs later "When can we go hunting?" I asked Yuki "When father says we can." "That will never happen.I'm going to the wall." "But father saied to stay in the den." "i know ,but at night we could watch the Fire pack hunt."Yuki got up and shook her self"Okay,let's go." I nodded."Come on." I jummed on top of the wall "Yuki hold out your neck." Yuki held her neck out I grabed her by the scruf "Ow, you'er like dad when you do that." I grind "Sorry." Yuki put her head agnist mine "It's okay." we layed down and waited for the Fire pack."Raven do you hear that?" I sat up and listend"yeah,it's wolves." "What are they chaseing?" "I have no idea." we sat there and listend to the wolves "Raven are they getting closer?" I listend "Yeah,it does." "We should go back to the den." I was going to say yes when somthing made me stop talking "Yuki get up here." Yuki jummed back on the wall "What is it raven?" I pointed to the trees,"Listten." We listend"Hurry up!Don't let them get away Ghostfur!" "I'm wroking on it Ashclaw!" I looked at Yuki"Dragonclaw one of them is coming your way!" We could see three wolves chaseing two young wolves "Got it!" I was standing on the wall now"Yuki,i don't think thoes wolves are from the Fire pack." "Yeah me to." "Sasuke the wall get over the wall!" "What about you Zero?" "I'll be right behind you!" Yuki and I were stairing at each other when the two young males jummed over the wall,"Sasuke,are you okay?" "Yeah,You?" "I'm fine." Yuki looked at the wolves that just jummed over us "Hey! who are you?" I yelled at them as i jummed down from the wall the black wolf growled at me"And you you?" I growled back at him "I'm Raven and this is my twin Yuki." The black wolf looked at his friend "I'm Sasuke and this my twin Zero." I got out of my stance and just looked at them "Your twins to?" Yuki asked Zero "Yeah and we are one hell of a team,right Sasuke?" "Hell yeah." the brothers giggled,Then they stopped giggling and looked at us "So,um why were you two getting chased by the Fire pack's best hunters?" I asked Sasuke but Zero answerd"Becaues they think thye can eat other wolves kill." "You should've just given it to them." this time Sasuke asnwerd me"And why would we do that?" he growled at me "Because then you wouln't have to face Bloodrain and his mate." I growled at Sasuke "Who's Bloodrain?" "You don't know Blood rain?" Yuki saied to Zero and Sasuke "Never heard of him." I shook my head "He is the most hated wolf in Pandora and he doesn't like other wolves hunting on his land." Sasuke walked up to me "Why are you talking about Bloodrain as if you know him?" i looked into Sasuke's eyes "Because he is my uncle." Sasuke was going to say somthing when I heard my father"You guys have to jummp over the wall and run away." Zero looked at me "Why?" My dad's foot steps were getting louder "JUST GET OVER THE WALL OR MY DAD WILL KILL YOU!" that got him and his brother over the wall when Raven heart walked up "Hey dad." Yuki saide to him "Hey guys,who were you talking to?" "No one why?" "It's nothing , come on its dinner time." we nodded and walked with Ravenheart to the old tree.  
>Chapter love 5 years has past since Yuki and I meat the Twins Sasuke and Zero by the wall, now that I'm a half grown ,I can go hunting with the rest of the pack,"Raven are you ready?" Starblaze asked me "Yeah mom I'm ready." she nodded "Then I'll get Yuki and Ashfang." I nodded (I wish I can see him how will I know its him it's been 5yrs since we last saw each other, would he know me? STOP IT! You don't need to think about Sasuke Uichah.) I told myself,I walked out of the den to see ashfang and Yuki and Starblaze walking up the hill,Yuki the frist to reach me "Rae guess what!" "What Yuki?" She smiled "Ashfang is going to be our teacher!" I looked at mom and smiled and then I looked Ashfang "You'er going to be our teacher?" Ashfang nodded "Your father asked me to." "So dad asked you to be our teacher?" he nodded "Starblaze ,I'll take them to feidls." "Yuki,Raven you go with Ashfang and behave."we nodded and walked to the gate with Ashfang."Raven go to the trees ,Yuki go to the onther trees and pick any elk you wont and please don't get hurt." I nodded and ran to a big tree and waited for my chance.3hrs Yuki killed a big female elk and I killed the big male ,"Good wrok guys, Lets get back home befour the other packs come." Ashfang draged my elk,when we were half -way home I truned around and saw two wolves on the hill I truned my hole body and looked at the wolves and let my mind speack(Sasuke?Zero?) the wolves walked over the hill "Raven! come on!" i shook my head and walked up to Yuki "Yuki.I think I just saw Sasuke and Zero on the hill." Yuki looked at me "Realy?" I nodded "Did they see you?" "I don't think so,but don't tell any one." "Oh I wont."We got home when it was night"So Ashfang do you have trouble with them?" "No Ravenheart they were realy good." Ravenheart looked at me and Yuki "Well done you two! those elk will last us a year." I was happy to help me pack,but it flet wrong to bring back home. The next day,I was the first one up and I walked out of the den to wallk to the wall (Here we go!) I jummed on the wall and layed on my side "You know if you fall we'll get you." I raied my head "Zero, Sasuke?" They grined "See Sasuke i told you so ,she wouldn't four get us." Sasuke rolled his eyes,I jummed down from the wall "It's been a while." "Yeah it has." "You look grate Sasuke." Sasuke looked away and Zero laughed "You also look grate Raven." Zero siade to me and i heard Yuki getting up "Can you guys waite here for a sec?" Zero nodded I jummped over the wall and crashed into Yuki "RAVEN!" "Shhhh! Come with over the wall." "Why?" "Just get over the wall." We jummed over the wall and Yuki's eyes widen and walked closer to Zero"Zero?" "Yep its me." "Oh my god! And Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and looked at the talked for a while "Zero." Sasuke spoke up finaly "What is it Sasuke?" "They follwoed us." "Damit!" I looked at Sasuke "Who fallowed you?" I asked him "Bloodrain and his pack." "You guys hunted on his land." Zero answerd me "We were hungry." befour I could say anything the air whent from wrame to ice cold"Well there you are." I looked at Yuki then I looked at my uncl Bloodrain,I wanted to run over the wall and tell Ravenheart that his older bother was here but my feet wouldn't move Zero and Sasuke got in fount of me and Yuki "Look we didn't mean to hunt on your land Bloodrain, We were hungry." Bloodrain looked like he didn't care "I don't want to here anything out of you boy!" I looked arond Sasuke "Uncl." Bloodrain looked at me "Raven? Yuki? what are two doing over the wall?" I walked around Sasuke and walked to Bloodrain "I was just hanging out with my friends." "Friends? you mean them?" I nodded "Sasuke and Zero are my friends so please don't kill them or hrut them." Bloodrain truned arouned and walked way"Thank you." he just waved his tail at me ,Zero wlaked over to me "So thats your uncl?" "Yep,and next time your hungry come to me okay Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded and layed on his side "RAVEN,YUKI!" I ran to the wall with Yuki and we jummped over it "Yes dad." we saied at the same time "Its dinner time." Ravenheart looked at the wall and his ears flatend "Show your self!" Yuki and I looked at each other "I will not say it again!" Zero and Sasuke jummed over the wall and sat down "Your names." Ravenheart snaped "Zero." "Sasuke." Ravenheart just looked at them "What are you two on Thunder land?" Zero spoke "We were just talking to Yuki and Raven nothing more sir."Sasuke rolled his eyes i giggled and Sasuke saw me and half-smiled and Raveheart truned to me I stoped giggling "You two come with me, I'll take you two to my mate." Ravenheart walked off with Sasuke and Zero right behind him.<br>Chapter start of a war!  
>3 mounths has past and Sasuke,Zero are part of the thunder pack now, they realy like living here."Yuki hurry up!" I was runing from Sasuke and Zero we are playing tag "I'm hurrying!" we came up to a big tree "Behind the tree." We hid behind the tree and waited "Oh now were have they gone Sasuke?" "I don't know Zero,let's try the lake." "Good idea." I waited until the walked off "Okay Yuki lets go now." "Yeah."We took one step from behind the tree when Sasuke and Zero takled us"Got ya! We won." Zero siade Yuki started to laugh"Yeah you won guys." I saied "Now can you get off Sasuke?" He looked at me "I don't think I should?" I rolled my eyes and pushed Sasuke off of me "Zero get off." Zero got off and Yuki shook her fur "Time to eat." I told them "Yes!"Zero howled Sasuke rolled his eyes at his borther "Come on guys." we were in the hollow when Eagleheart and his group blocked our way "Well look at this Snowfang." Snowfang is the pup of Ghostfang and she has a temper "Eagleheart can we go now?" "Not yet Foxtail, Not until Raven leaves her little group and joins our group." I could hear Sasuke growl "Move." Eagleheart heard him too he walked up to Sasuke "Say that again Uchiha." Sasuke bared his Teeth "I told you to move,Did you hear me now?" "You want to figtht?" "If it macks you shut uo then yeah." They got in their fighting stances "STOP!" I yelled at them "Aww! Raven thats sweet,saving me the trouble of beating the shit out of Uchiha." I glared at Eagleheart"I didn't save you,I don't wont Sasuke to kill you Eagleheart." I saide through me teeth"kill me? How can he kill me when he dosen't know how to fight."This time I growled at him "Sasuke,don't kill him." I walked around the block and the others did the same "Hey Raven is it safe if we leave Sasuke and Eagleheart?" I smiled at Zero,"Sasuke will be fine and Eagleheart I hope will never come near us." Zerop nodded and looked back "I just hope they dont breack anything." We made it to the old tree and Ravenheart was by the new pups "Hey Raven,Yuki , were is Sasuke?" Zero looked back to the hallow" Eagleheart?" I nodded "When is he going to learn not to mess with you guys?" "I think never and, dad is Eagleheart comes running in here saying that Sasuke started the fight don't listten to him." "Yes ma'ma." I smiled. I got a deer leg and layed down to eat it when Sasuke walked in "Hey Sasuke we can shair." he nodded "So did you win?" I could see that he did win the fight "Yeah,so what about your dad?"<br>"I told him if Eagleheart comes running in here saying that you started the fight don't listten to him." " after this do you wont to come with me?" "Were?" "You'll see." "Then yes I would love to go with you." Sasuke smiled and then he dag into the deer we eat Sasuke got up and shook his fur "Come on." "Okay." We walked out of the old tree and into the hallow, it was truning night "I never seen the hallow at twilight, its so pretty." "Come on its this way." I fallowed Sasuke to a old tree , it looked like it use to be a den "Fallow me." Sasuke walked into the old den and I couldn't see him "Well are you coming or not?" I walked into the den and saw a that the den had a big hole in it"Just jummp!" I walked back and jummed into the hole,I laned in water ,I looked at Sasuke and he was human and I looked at my paw... hands "How did this happen?" I asked Sasuke"It only happend when you find your mate or they find you. Thats what my borhter told me." I nodded and swam to him "Did Zero show Yuki this place?" "No only I know about it." "How did you find it?" "Oh your dad and mom." "They showed it to you?" "Yes." " this is ware they meat." I got out of the water "You know that when we leave this palce we trune back into wloves." "Yeah i know. But befour we go I wont to do something." "Do what?" "This." I put my arms around his neck and put my lips on 3min Sasuke pulled away and pulled me into his chest "I wont this to last forever." I told him,He nodded "We should get back." "I like being a wolf." "Why?" "We don't have to tell anyone what we are doing." "You have point there." We clamibed out of the den and just has Sasuke told me we truned back into wolves "It's grate to be back as a wolf." Sasuke saied with a sigh"Yeah,so what now?" "Don't tell anyone about the pound or the den." "I wont." I licked his muzle and he licked my ear. We got back to the old tree "Raven! Sasuke! Come on Ravenheart is calling a meeting." I looked at Yuki "Meeting for what Yuki?" She seemed scared "War." "War." All of us ran to the old tree and I saw Ravenheart talking to hole pack.  
>Chapter 4. Good bye my brother,and sister. Ravenheart told us that all the packs were on their way and that we needed to get ready."Now listen,I will lose some of you in this war and some of you will go crazzy after,But don't forget what pack you fight for!I want you guys to know whatever happens I'm veary glade to have be your leader."After Ravenheart's speech I walked to the hallow"Yuki,have you seen Zero?" "No,why?" "I was going to tell him that he needs to be ready."(Oh man were is Zero? I realy hope he gets here fast!If not Sasuke will kill him.)"Kill who Raven?" I jummped 10ft in the air"Would you stop that!Zero isn't here yet."Sasuke shook his head"Yuki, have you seen my borther?" Yuki shook her realy fast"If you haven't seen him then were could that dumb ass be?" I looked to the wall"Uhm...Sasuke?" "What?" I pointed to the wall with my tail"I found Zero." Sasuke looked at the wall "Why that little bastterd!"Sasuke ran to the wall at full speed"Yuki,sometime I think Zero likes macking Sasuke angry."<br>Yuki nodded"Yeah."After what seemed like fourever the two borthers walked over to me and Yuki"Why do you try to run away from me when you know that I'll get you?" Zero grined"Caues I know that one day I'll get away."Sasuke rolled his eyes"Next time tell Yuki ware your going okay borther?" "Whatever you say come with me." Yuki walked off with Zero"Ware are those two going?"Ravenheart asked Sasuke"I have no idea sir." I looked at Ravenheart "Dad when did you get here?" "I just got here." "So does that mean its time?" "Yes,Raven its time." I nodded.  
>It was just getting dark when we saw the frist wave of wolves,"I want you stay behind me." "Huh?" "I saied stay behind me."I looked at Sasuke I saw his eyes trune red"Sasuke?" "Zero is going to die." I tryed to understand what Sasuke saied but I couldn't"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sasuke's fur stood onend"Your sister and Him brought this on us."Now I didn't understand Sasuke "Your telling me that my sister and your borther are working with the other packs."Sasuke nodded"And they'er coming this way." "Then lets go to the old tree." "Yeah,Come on."With everyone fighting we made it to the old tree pertty fast "Are they still fallowing us?" Sasuke looked around"RAVEN LOOK OUT!" "Huh?" It happend so fast,the frist thing I know Sasuke is telling to look out and seconed thing I know Yuki is in frount of Sasuke trying to get at me"Yu..Yuki?" Yuki's eyes were filled with hate and rage"Were is Zero."Yuki looked away from me and looked at Sasuke"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke's fur was truning from raven black to midnight black"Because if you don't tell me i'll rip your body apart."Yuki didn't talk for whaile but then she glared at Sasuke "Go ahead kill me but you'll never going to find him."I looked at Sasuke (Is he realy going to kill her?) Sasuke clamed down"Yuki, I need you to tell were Zero is." Yuki looked at Sasuke "ware do you think he is?" Sasuke and I looked at each other Yuki rolled her eyes "Ravenheart and Starblaze ring a bell?" I started to run away from Sasuke and yuki (DAD!MOM!) I jummped over dead wolves "MOM! DAD?" I ran the gate and saw Zero fighting Raven heart(NO!) I ran to the gate (RAVEN YOU CAN'T FIGHT HIM!) Sorry , but i'm going to try.)I jummped and laned infount of Ravenheart and Zero "Raven?" "Stay back dad,i got this." Zero looked at me with hate feild eyes "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to stop you." "You should've listtend to Sasuke,You can't fight me."I beared my teeth "You forgot,I'm trained by Ashfang." Zero backed up "Still you don't stand a chance with me." "Bring it."Zero ran at me at full speed I moved out of the way, as Zero was truning around I smacked him with my tail and he whent flying(Maybe I was wrong?) Sasuke's mind travled into mine (NOT! the time.)I doged Zero's tail and claws just befour they hit me (Try to pine him.) I dunked as Zero's tail came at me (How?) "By letting me join in!" I looked at the wall and saw Sasuke "Then hurry up!" Zero growled when Sasuke stood by me "RAven stand with your dad." I looked at Sasuke and his eyes were coverd by his fur"Okay." I walked over to Ravenheart and Starblaze."Sasuke why do you fight for these weak fools?" Sasuke didn't look at his borther when he answerd"I fight for these grate warriors because I want to borther." Zero looked at his twin bother "Why would you want to fight with them Sasuke? we are a team." Sasuke looked at his borther"We were a team Zero." Zero ran at Sasuke and Sasuke ran at Zero,they fought for many hours"Just give up Sasuke!You wont win." Zero throgh Sasuke agnist the wall"SASUKE!" I yelled to Sasuke"You hear that Sasuke? your failing Raven."Zero put his paw on Sasuke's neck"But don't you worry I'll taker good care of her." (Sasuke! get up! please! you must get up!) Zero was veary cloes to Sasuke's neck (Sasuke! NO!) I hid my face in Ravenheart's fur when Zero bit down on Sasuke's neck(Sasuke.) Ravenheart put his tail around me and let me cry my eyes out"With that done I can deal with you Ravenheart." Ravenheart pushed me behind him "Zero your mine!" All of us looked at were Zero killed Sasuke but he wasn't dead"How can you be alive!" (Raven thank you.) I nodded and cryed again(Please don't cry,i'm sorry for getting you into this.)Sasuke jummped at Zero and zero did the same"Dad why do they fight so careless?" "Becaues they wont to kill each other." I wanted to ran out to Sasuke and Zero and stop the fight but I was to scared to battle between the borthers was coming to a end"Why won't you die Sasuke?" both of them were bloody and at their ends"I hate giveing up to you,Zero I wont you dead!" I saw Zero grine"Maybe you'll kill me one day,but today I walk away from you borther." Zero walked away from Sasuke"You basterd."<br>Sasuke fanited"Sasuke!" I ran to Sasuke's body Ravenheart ran with me "Dad is he going to be alright?" "Sasuke used to much power in his fight,but he'll be fine when we take hime back to the hallow."I nodded,Ravenheart and Starblaze put Sasuke on their backs and carryed him to the hallow,I stayed at the gate for a whaile hopeing that one day Yuki and Zero would come back to the pack but i knew that it would never happen.  
>Chapter choseing and The chosen.<br>12 years have gone by since the war and Zero,Yuki's betrail,Most of us moved on with our lives but some of us wont to forget what happend."Sasuke!"(Dam it were did he go?) I walked through the hallow and the foreast and I couldn't find Sasuke any were"Agh! dad is going to kill me." I shook my head and walked back to the old tree"Dad I didn't fi...When did you get here?" Sasuke was talking to Ravenheart and Ashfang"I just got here,Why?" I growled at Sasuke"I was looking for you and you were no ware tobe found." "Hn." i rolled my eyes "So,dad why did you call us?" Ravenheart shook his fur"The Shadowpack wants us to take three of their warriors and ..."And?" "And Shadowfang wants them to stay here with us." Sasuke and I just looked at Raveheart like he was stupid"Uh guys? hello?" I shook my head"Let me get this straight, you want us to go over to the Shadowpack's land to pick up three of their warriors and bring them here?" my fur was standing onend,Ravenheart nodded 


End file.
